Letters
by ArtikGato
Summary: Kagome X Inuyasha. Kagome is trapped in her own era by Naraku, and her friends from the Feudal Era send her a message via a letter. Inuyasha finally admits his feelings for her and writes her a letter as well...
1. Default Chapter

**Letters**

by ArtikGato

Disclaimer: I'll put this simply. I own nothing. At least, nothing related to this story. 

Author's Notes: The episodes '_Go Home to your Own Time, Kagome' and the one right after it that I can't remember the name to inspired me to write this story (sort of). I began to wonder how Kagome would have reacted if somehow Inuyasha told her that she could never go back and admitted his feelings for her. And…voila!! Note that, while I don't exactly __hate Kikyou, I don't really like her all that much either. And I'm also a fan of Kagome X Inuyasha and, to a lesser extent, Miroku X Sango. ^___^ _

This fic is rated PG-13 because of some cuss words. But, hey, if you've been watching _Inuyasha or reading the manga, then you should have heard most of these. And, as far as I know, it is spelled 'Naruku' in the English version. Feel free to correct me, but flame me and I will only use the flames to toast marshmallows. I hope I didn't warp too many people's minds with the above paragraph. ^^'_

"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome shouted angrily.

            "ARGH!!" Inuyasha yelped as he was pulled to the ground by his prayer beads. Cursing the things to the seven depths of hell and shouting a string of colorful curse words that were definitely not fit for the ears of a child, he rose from his position on the ground. Kagome was glaring at him.

            "I'm going HOME!! If you even TRY to stop me, I swear I'll say it again!" she warned him, and proceeded to throw her backpack into the well behind her. 

            "Fine, wench! Do as you like!" he said, and turned around to walk away in a huff. She glared at his back.

            "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME A WENCH? **SIT BOY!!!**" she practically screamed. The half-demon yelped and hit the ground again. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned around to jump into the well. Inuyasha rose, rubbing his face in pain, just in time to see a dark shape jump out of the nearby bushes and lunge toward her.

            "Oh no you don't!!!" he exclaimed, and pushed her out of the way, catching the creature by it's neck.

            "What did you do THAT for?!?" she exclaimed, and prepared to say 'sit', when she saw him holding up a small demon by the neck. The demon struggled in his grasp, gasping for air. Inuyasha glared at the demon. Kagome recognized the demon quickly.                    

            _"That's Naruku's minion! But if he's here, that means..."_ Kagome thought.

            "Where is Naruku?" Inuyasha asked, clearly annoyed. Kagome suddenly gasped in fear and answered the question for him.

            "Be-behind you!!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha turned around just in time to miss Naruku's attack. He threw the minion at him, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. The half-demon began a furious assault with the weapon against Naruku. 

            "Kagome! Go through the well! You'll be safe in your own time!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging a strike from Naruku and slashing at the demon. 

            "But..." she protested.

           "Just GO!!" he yelled. Naruku hit him hard in the stomach while he was distracted. She gasped.

            "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed in horror. He fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. Naruku smirked, and jumped away from him. He began to dash toward Inuyasha, intent on delivering a death blow to the half-youkai.

            "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground by the prayer beads, narrowly missing Naruku's attack. Naruku sailed over Inuyasha and hit the ground. He jumped up and glared at Kagome.

            "You'll PAY for that!!" he exclaimed, and stalked toward her. She 'eep'ed and jumped backward toward the well. 

            "Kagome!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. She stepped backward and hit the well. She was too terrified to move.

            "Jump in the well!!" he yelled at her, trying to regain his footing, while holding his stomach in pain. She stood motionless in fear.

            "JUMP IN THE DAMN WELL YOU IMBECILE!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Naruku smirked, and stopped in front of her. She gulped, and he suddenly pushed her backwards.

            "Wha-?" she asked, before falling into the well in total shock.

            "Huh?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded.

            "_Why did he push her into the well?!"_ he thought. Then, he saw the reason why. He saw something that instantly made him forget his pain and jump to his feet. With one sweeping motion, Naruku had...completely destroyed the top of the well. 

            "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Naruku turned around, looking proud of himself. Inuyasha glared at him.

            "You bastard," he said, icily. Naruku just smirked.

            "Now, now, you might upset me if you keep talking like that," Naruku taunted him.

            "That is IT!!!" Inuyasha yelled, and lunged at Naruku, Tetsusaiga screaming through the air. Naruku barely dodged the slash, and didn't see what was coming from the other direction. He suddenly felt as if a huge wind was dragging him away. Inuyasha jumped back away from him and stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the ground, preventing him from being blown away. Miroku, with Sango and Shippo standing behind him, held his hand out and had opened his Wind Tunnel. Naruku growled in anger, but retreated, releasing a flock of deadly insects in his wake. Miroku quickly stopped his Wind Tunnel and he, Sango and Shippo got to work destroying the insects. Inuyasha, oblivious to them, staggered over to the now-destroyed well, holding his stomach in pain. 

            "Crap," he said.

            "_Kagome can't come back to this time with the well destroyed! Now we'll never see her again!!" _ he thought. Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked up in silence.

            "What happened?" Sango finally asked.

            "Naruku pushed Kagome into the well and then destroyed it. She can't come back to this era any more," he informed them. They gasped in shock. 

            "Kagome no!" Shippo exclaimed and jumped onto the pile of wood, frantically pulling wood away from it. 

            "It's no use, Shippo. Even if we rebuild the well, the future has been changed, and Kagome can't come back any more," Inuyasha told him. Shippo sniffled. 

            "You mean...not ever??" Sango questioned. Inuyasha glared at her.

            "Isn't that what I've been saying for the past few minutes?!" he exclaimed.

            "Calm down! Now, come on, there HAS to be a way to get her back," Miroku suggested. Shippo sniffled again and jumped down from the pile of wood that was formerly the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha stood up, holding his stomach. 

            "Are you all right?" Sango asked. 

            "I'll be fine," he said, and proceeded to stalk off into the woods. The trio looked after him, and then shrugged, and decided to ask Kaede what to do.

            Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was at the bottom of the well. She looked up, and, instead of he sunny sky of the Feudal Era, she found herself looking at the roof of the well house back in her own time. She blinked in confusion, and then began to recall what had happened.

            _"Inuyasha and I had an argument, and then I decided to come home. Naruku attacked, and...he pushed me into the well?! That doesn't make sense,"_ Kagome thought. She sighed.

            "Oh well. I guess that, since I'm here, I might as well stay here for a while," she said out loud, and started to climb up the side of the well. The head of her cat, Buyo, peeked over the edge of the well suddenly, and, startled, she accidentally let go and fell to the bottom with a startled cry. She sat up, and groaned.

            "_Great now I'm back in the Feudal Era..._" she said, and looked up. To her astonishment, she saw Buyo and the roof of her well house.

            "_Shouldn't I be in Feudal Japan?"_ Kagome wondered. She started climbing again and, when she reached the top, she jumped back down. She looked up again and started, seeing Buyo and the roof yet again.

           "What's going on? Why can't I get back?" she asked. She stood up and started climbing again.

            "Oh well. I guess I'll try tomorrow," she said, nervousness and worry in her voice. 

            _"Great, just great.__ Now I'll never see Kagome again. Perfect. Bakayarou Naruku. He just HAD to destroy the well so that she can't get back. Now we'll NEVER find the rest of the Shards,_" Inuyasha thought, and punched a tree in frustration. The tree snapped in half, but he kept walking, unfazed.

            _"Damn that Naruku! When I get my hands on him I'll tear him apart!!"_ he angrily thought. Then he thought back to the argument.

            "_She probably hates me now,"_ he thought, and then shook his head.

            _"Who cares?!__ She's just a stupid human jewel detector!_" he thought. 

            "'_Is that all I am to you?'"_ came Kagome's shout in his mind. He sighed. Then he began to wonder if that was all she was to him. He shook his head furiously again.

            "Feh. Who cares? I'm sure not going to miss her big stupid mouth and all of those 'sits'!" he exclaimed. 

            "_But what if you never see Kagome again?_" a tiny voice in his head asked. He stopped walking.

            "Yeah, what IF I never see her again?" he asked himself. 

            Morning shone over Feudal Japan, and Inuyasha stretched out on the tree limb he slept on. He jumped to the ground, and began to wonder what he was going to do. 

            "_Well, I certainly can't go looking for Jewel Shards without Kagome, that's like finding a needle in a haystack_," he thought. He found that he was heading toward the village.

            "_Oh well, might as well go check on those guys. Feh. Maybe they've found a way to bring Kagome back to me-" _he froze, dead in the middle of a jump, when he thought that.

            "_Whoa, whoa WOAH!!__ I didn't just think that, did I?" _he thought. He suddenly remembered that he was falling, and bounded off of a tree into the air. 

Sango, Shippo and Miroku were sitting around a fire in Kaede's hut when Inuyasha finally appeared. 

            "Where were you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

            "In the forest. Duh," he replied. Shippo cocked his head to the side, thinking.

            "Were ya thinking about Kagome?" the fox cub asked. Inuyasha froze, a blush on his cheeks. Then, proceeded to beat the holy crap out of poor Shippo.

            "NO I WAS NOT!!!" he bellowed. Kaede entered the hut, frowning.

            "Inuyasha, please try to keep it down, there are still people asleep in the village," she requested. He glared at her, but released the fox cub from his death grip on him and plopped down on the floor.

            "Thank you," she told him. He just scoffed. There were a few minutes of silence.

            "So...did you hear about the well?" he asked Kaede. She nodded.

            "As a matter of fact I did. A most unfortunate turn of events," Kaede replied.

            "So, you haven't figured out a way to bring Kagome back?" he demanded. She shook her head.

            "No, but I know of a way ye can send her a message," she replied.

            "Send her a message?" the others echoed. Kaede nodded sagely. 

            "Like..." Miroku started.

            "Like a letter or something," Kaede informed them.

            "But she lives a really REALLY **REALLY** long time in the future," Sango pointed out. Inuyasha nodded, him being the only person of them who actually had been to her era.

            "Yes, I realize that. All we will need is something that exists now that still exists in her time," she said. Everyone looked at her skeptically. 

            "Well, there's that big tree by the well. I think that was still there when I went to her time," Inuyasha said. 

            "Perfect!" Kaede said. Everyone looked at her, dumbfounded. 

            "A friend of mine can cast a spell that will allow ye to pin a letter or something else to the tree and keep it suspended in the same form it was in before until the person it is intended to reach finds it," Kaede informed them. 

            "Hmmm...I wonder if they could pin _me_ to the tree," the thought, out loud. All of the rest of the occupants of the room looked at him in surprise.  

            "What?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes. "...D-did I say that out loud?" he asked. They nodded. He paled, realizing his mistake. Shippo snickered.

            "You want to see Kagome badly enough to be pinned to a tree _again_?" he asked. Inuyasha glared at him, and proceeded to _try_ to beat the holy crap out of the fox cub once again. Shippo jumped up, grinning, and transformed into Kagome.

            "Sit, boy!" Shippo said, in Kagome's voice. Inuyasha smirked, thinking that it would only work if the _real_ Kagome said it, but then he plummeted to the ground. Shippo transformed back and fell to the ground laughing. Sango and Miroku joined him, and Kaede couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha got up, glaring at them in a way that made them all stop laughing at once. With that, he turned and stalked out of the hut, leaving everyone else dumbfounded. After a few moments of silence, Sango turned to Kaede.

            "Kaede, _could_ we pin someone to a tree?" she asked. Kaede shook her head.

            "No, only objects that are not alive," the old woman replied. 

            Once again, Kagome tried jumping into the well. She slumped to the ground in frustration as she saw that she was not in the Feudal Era. Sota, her brother, poked his head over the edge of the well.

            "What are you doing down there, sis?" he asked. She stood up with a sigh, and started to climb back up.   

            "I'm trying to get back to the Feudal Era," she replied. She glared down at the bottom of the well as if it were a person who was blocking her from getting back. 

            _"If Inuyasha blocked up the well again I'm going to yell 'Sit Boy' a MILLION times at him! Argh! He's such a baka!"_ she thought. She dragged herself out of the well and sat on the edge.            "_What if I don't see him again? Or Shippo, or Miroku? Or Sango? Or any of my friends from that era? What then?" _she asked herself.

            "YOOhoo!! Sis!! I asked you a question!" Sota yelled at her. She jumped, and accidentally slipped into the well, landing on her back.

            "ARGH!! SOTA, don't DO that!!" she yelled.

            "Sorry, sis," he yelled back. She sighed again, knowing that there was probably no way to get back to the Feudal Era this time. 

            "So, why do you want to go back to the Feudal Era, anyway?" Sota asked. She blinked. That was a good question.

            "_Why DO I want to go back anyway? Inuyasha's always a jerk to me, and all he values me for is a shard detector. Argh! If it wasn't for Shippo and Sango..." _she thought, and then raised an eyebrow, _"...and Miroku, to some extent, then I would have left a LONG time ago!_" she thought. 

            "Big sis, are you OK?" Sota asked.

            "Yeah," she replied, and hauled herself up again.

            "Why do I want to go back to the Feudal Era?" she repeated. He nodded. "Well...I guess because my friends are there, and I want to see them," Kagome said. Sota blinked.

            "You mean you don't want to go back 'cause of Inuyasha?" he asked. The question totally took her by surprise and she fell once again into the well. Sota grimaced, and then cringed, as she began to climb back up the well at the speed of light.

            "WHAT did you ask me?" she shrieked.

            "I...um...I asked you if you wanted to go back because of Inuyasha?" he said, gulping.

            "And my answer is definitely NO!! He's an arrogant pig-headed baka!!" she exclaimed, trying to conceal the blush on her cheeks. 

            "_She probably thinks I'm an arrogant pig-headed baka right now,_" Inuyasha thought, as he watched Miroku, who was more proficient with writing than the rest of the group, write out a letter to Kagome. They were going to try Kaede's plan. 

            _"That old hag's plan had better work, or--_" his thoughts were cut off by Miroku, who asked him what he wanted to put in the letter.

            "Huh?" he asked.

            "What do you want to say to Kagome in the letter?" Miroku asked. He blinked.

            "_What DO I want to say...maybe I should apologize..."_ he thought. The rest of the group looked at him expectantly.

            "Put that I"m sorry for always arguing with her," he said. Miroku nodded, and Shippo and Sango looked shocked.

            "_He just  APOLOGIZED?_" they thought, in disbelief. 

            "What about you, Shippo?" Miroku asked. Shippo thought for a moment, then smiled.

            "Tell her that I love her and I miss her and I wish she would come back!" Shippo exclaimed, hyperly. 

            "All right," Miroku replied, and proceeded to add what Shippo had just said. Inuyasha contemplated what Shippo had said.

            "_Perhaps I should tell her that I lo---WHOA WHOA WHOA!! I DID **NOT** JUST THINK THAT!!" _Inuyasha mentally screamed.

            "_But you did. And it's the truth, too. Just accept it,_" a little voice in the back of his head said. He blinked, and then fumed.

            "_That is NOT the truth! That is so far from the truth that I couldn't--" _Inuyasha thought, but the inner voice cut him off.

            "_Just accept it, you damn fool!! You're never going to see her again, so just ADMIT it!! You love her!!"_ the voice exclaimed.   

            "_No I don't!!"_ Inuyasha screamed inside of his head at the voice. He paused, and the voice didn't argue back. Satisfied, he turned back to the group, seeing them staring at him, confused.

            "What?" he asked.

            "Umm...what were you doing?" Sango asked. He glared at her.

            "None of your damn business!" Inuyasha shouted in reply. Miroku shrugged, and turned back to the paper. Inuyasha mentally glared at them, and leaned against a tree nearby nonchalantly. 

            "_Maybe that baka voice was right..."_ he thought.

            "So, what are we using to pin the letter to the tree?" Miroku asked, holding up the finished letter with pride.

            "Sacred arrows," Sango replied. Inuyasha yelped, and jumped away from the tree as fast as he could. Everyone looked at him, then laughed.

            "Don't worry, we won't point them at you, Inuyasha," Sango assured him. He growled at them and cursed them under his breath. 

            "Hey! Kagome!! I think you should take a look at this!!" Sota exclaimed. Kagome looked up from the dishes she was busily doing, seeing Sota in the back yard. She dried her hands, and went out to the back yard.

            "What is it, Sota?" she asked. He ran up to the ancient tree in their back yard, and pointed. She gasped when she saw what he was pointing at. It was a piece of paper, parchment actually, stuck to the tree by an arrow. She looked closer at the arrow, recognizing it. She realized that it looked exactly like one of Kaede's arrows. 

            "_That's impossible!_" she thought. She walked up, and grabbed the arrow, intent on pulling it out of the tree. It disappeared in her hand, and the parchment floated to the ground. 

            _"Just like when I grabbed the arrow that was in Inuyasha's heart..._" she thought. She bent down, and picked up the parchment.

_Dear Kagome,_

            _I know this will sound like it is crazy, but you must believe me. This is a letter from your friends in the past. We found a way to put a spell on this parchment so that it would stay on the tree until you found it. We hope you understand that we all miss you, and if we could find a way to get you back, we would. But, when Naruku pushed you into the well..._

            "AHA!! So he DID push me!" Kagome exclaimed, startling Sota. She continued reading.

..._when Naruku pushed you into the well, he destroyed it, and with the well destroyed, you can't come back to this time period. I'm sorry. _

            "Oh no!" she exclaimed, biting her lip to keep from crying.

            "_So I really CAN'T get back!"_ the thought distressed her, but she kept reading the letter.

...._Since we will never see you again, we decided to write you this letter to tell you how much we all miss you. I hope you don't hate us for not being able to get you back. Anyway, Inuyasha says that he is sorry for arguing with you all those times._

She stopped reading there, in shock.

            _"He apologized?"_ she thought. The tears in her eyes were starting to get larger, but she bit them back, deciding that crying over that baka wasn't worth it.

            _"But he's not really all that much of a baka...he DID apologize...I just wish I knew how he feels...er, felt, about me..."_ she thought. _"am I just a useless girl whose only purpose is to find the Shikon Jewel shards, or does he consider me a friend?_" she thought. She decided to keep reading.

..._Shippo says that he loves you and misses you and wishes you would come back_.

She grinned. Shippo was like a little brother to her. She looked over at Sota, who was patiently waiting for her to finish reading and tell her what it was about.

            _"There are so many similarities between Shippo and Sota..._" she thought, absentmindedly. She shook her head and kept reading.

_...Sango says that she misses you and says that you were her best friend. And I...er, Miroku, I want to tell you that, despite the fact that I'm constantly asking you to bear my child and getting in fights with Inuyasha because of that, I still value you as a friend. (besides, I always have Sango to--_

At that point, there was a small scribble across the page, indicating that Sango had probably been reading what he wrote and bonked him on the head with her boomerang. Kagome smiled. She really missed them. They were like a second family to her in a strange way.

_--erm...yeah.__ We all really miss you, and we hope that there is some way you can come back to us. If we never see each other again, just know that we all really miss you._

She had now started to cry.


	2. Part Two

**Letters**

by ArtikGato

Disclaimer: I'll put this simply. I own nothing. At least, nothing related to this story. 

Author's Notes: The episodes '_Go Home to your Own Time, Kagome' and the one right after it that I can't remember the name to inspired me to write this story (sort of). I began to wonder how Kagome would have reacted if somehow Inuyasha told her that she could never go back and admitted his feelings for her. And…voila!! Note that, while I don't exactly __hate Kikyou, I don't really like her all that much either. And I'm also a fan of Kagome X Inuyasha and, to a lesser extent, Miroku X Sango. ^___^ _

This fic is rated PG-13 because of some cuss words. But, hey, if you've been watching _Inuyasha or reading the manga, then you should have heard most of these. And, as far as I know, it is spelled 'Naruku' in the English version. Feel free to correct me, but flame me and I will only use the flames to toast marshmallows. I hope I didn't warp too many people's minds with the above paragraph. ^^'_

It was the middle of the night, and a fire was crackling in the center of Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede were all asleep. But Inuyasha could not sleep. 

            _"Feh...I can't believe I'm being kept awake thinking about Kagome,_" he thought. He decided to get up and walk around outside. It was summer, so it wasn't too cold out. Not that Inuyasha cared about cold. He was half-demon, after all, and cold didn't affect him. He walked out of the village, and into the forest surrounding it. He wanted to pretend that he didn't know where he was going, but he knew exactly where his feet were taking him. He found himself in the clearing where the destroyed bone-eater's well was. He looked around, and noticed an abandoned piece of parchment and writing utensils. Miroku probably left them behind. He also noticed a sacred arrow under the tree, and that the parchment from before was gone. 

            _"She must have found it in the future,_" he thought. He looked at the parchment again, and back at the arrow. 

            "_You really need to tell her_," that voice told him. He scowled.

            _"I don't need to tell her anything,_" Inuyasha thought.

            "_Psh__. Right.__ Look, you're never going to see her again, so you might as well," _voice told him. He shook his head.

            "_I can't write all that well. Plus, I don't know what to write..."_ Inuyasha thought.

            "_Well, as long as she can figure out what the words mean, I don't think she'll care."_ The voice said.

            "_Yeah, but still, I can't tell her._" Inuyasha replied to the voice.

            "_Why not?"_ the voice asked. 

            _"Because it would break her heart_," Inuyasha replied to the voice.

            "_And...how do you know that?_" the voice asked, curiously. 

            "_Because mine is broken_," Inuyasha thought. There was silence. _"Hey! Voice! Hello? You there?"_

            Shippo sat in the bushes nearby looking dumbstruck. 

            "_Gosh, I didn't know that..._" Shippo thought. Then he grinned.

            "_Boo!!" _a voice that sounded surprisingly like Shippos, now that he thought about it, jumped into Inuyasha's head.

            "AGH!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping in surprise.

            Kagome woke up, and yawned. She looked around, looking a little disappointed. 

            "_It was a dream? Too bad_," she thought. She got up, contemplating her dream, and lazily began to brush her hair.

            "_I was back in Feudal Japan. I was standing beside that tree in the back yard, and my friends were all there, too. Then, all of them but Inuyasha disappeared. He...what was he saying to me? I don't guess I could hear him. He had a piece of parchment in his hand..._" her thoughts suddenly were brought to a screeching halt as she looked out of her window and noticed that there was a patch of white on the brown bark of the huge tree in her backyard. She looked closer, and noticed that it was held in place with an arrow. She jumped back in surprise, and hurriedly threw on some clothes. She dashed through the house, getting quizzical looks from her mother and grandfather. Sota decided to follow her to see what was the matter. She dashed out to the tree, knowing that it was another letter from her friends in Feudal Japan. When she got close enough, she realized that the writing was sloppy, definitely not Miroku's. 

            "Hmm..." she said, and reached for the arrow, which melted in the air. She caught the parchment before it hit the ground. She turned her head to the side, trying to decipher the writing. 

            _Kagom__,_

She almost laughed. _"What a funny name that would be_," she thought

..._listen, I just wanted to let you know...sorry if anything is mispeled..._

At this, she laughed. He had misspelled misspelled, after all...

_...Since were not going to be able to see eechother any more, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you_

Her heart skipped a beat. _"Did Inuyasha write this?_" she wondered. 

_...dont be mad at me for saying this, but I need to tell you...please dont let it break your hart like its breaking mine..._

She blinked after she read that. _"Whoa...what is he going to say?_"

_...I really am sorry for all of the fites we got in. Im still a little mad about you always sitting me_

She smiled. _"I'm sorry I said sit all those times..._" 

..._and Im sorry for all thos names I called you..._

_"Now we're even, then,_"

_...so I hope you can forgive me. and I just wanted to say that.._

the words after that seemed like he had been shaking when he wrote them ,and she could barely make them out, but they were there...

_...I love you_...

Kagome almost couldn't believe what she had read. She read it again, to make sure of what it said. Then, she pinched herself, convinced that she was dreaming. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she continued to read.

_...I know you thougt I hated you, but I didnt. I was just afraid that youd laf in my face and tell me that you hated me. You have every rite to hate me, for all of the stuff I did to you. So, sorry. I love you Kagome, I always have and I always will._

The letter stopped there, with '_Inuyasa_' signed at the bottom in shaky letters. She noticed that there were water stains at the bottom of the letter.

            "_He was crying..._" she thought. Then, she herself started to cry. She dropped the parchment and took off toward the well house.

            "Kagome!" Sota exclaimed, seeing her crying. He ran and picked up the parchment she had been reading, trying to figure out what in the world had made her cry like that. 

            Kagome ran into the well house, and ran to the well. She looked down, seeing the bottom.

            "Let me through. Just this once? Please?" she requested. Then, she jumped into the well. She hit the bottom, and looked up. She cried out in frustration and despair when she saw the roof of the well house. 

            "Damn you! Let me through you stupid well!!" she shouted, and started to vent her frustration on the dirt at the bottom of the well. She leaned against the side of the well, sobbing uncontrollably, cursing the well in words that she probably had learned from Inuyasha. One of her tears hit the fragment of the Sacred Jewel around her neck, and it suddenly started to glow. She looked at it in surprise, and took it off from around her neck. For some reason, she felt like she needed to tell her problem to the jewel fragment. 

            "I just want to go back to Feudal Japan again, one last time. I want to tell them all how much I missed them, and I want to tell Inuyasha..."she started. Then she heard the frantic cries of her brother outside of the well house.

            "Kagome! Kagome! Are you all right?!" Sota shouted. Kagome sighed.

            "I'm fine, Sota!" she shouted back. She looked back at the sacred jewel, and laughed a little.

`           "It won't work anyway. It doesn't matter if I tell this jewel that I love Inuyasha, it still wont--" she was cut off as the jewel fragment suddenly emitted a bright, pink light. The light filled the well, and surrounded her. 

            "Kagome!!" Sota shouted, rushing over to the well, only to see her fade into nothingness.

            "Wha?" he asked, in disbelief. 

            "Come on Shippo, let's go," Miroku said. Shippo looked at him with a sad face, but obediently got up and walked over to him. He, Miroku, and Sango started to walk off. Miroku turned back around, and looked at Inuyasha. He still hadn't left his perch, a huge branch in the tree by the remnants of the well. Miroku knew that Inuyasha was looking at the well. He cleared his throat.        

            "Inuyasha, are you going to come with us?" Miroku invited.

            "Nah. I'm fine on my own here," Inuyasha replied. Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

            "Well, then let's go," he said, and put his arm around Sango's shoulders. She glared at him, warning him that if his arm when to anywhere else but her shoulders, he was a dead monk. Shippo looked at them quizzically.

            "You two act like my parents did," he said, making the monk and the demon slayer blush.

            "Are you SURE you don't want to come with us, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, more like pleaded. 

            "Nah. You guys go ahead. If I want to, I'll catch up to you," he said, not leaving his position in the tree. Miroku shrugged again, and with that, the trio started off through the forest.

            "_I wonder if Kagome has read my letter yet?"_ he pondered, staring at the remnants of the well boredly. He finally sighed, and moved to jump down and follow the trio, who were a good distance into the forest already...well, a good distance by _human_ standards, anyway...

            "_Feh__.__ Why am I still here, anyway? It's not like she's going to come back in the first place..." _he thought. Just as he thought that, a bright, pink light erupted from the remnants of the bone-eater's well, blowing the wood and other debris away from the well. 

            "What the-?" Inuyasha asked. He jumped down to go and examine the well.

            "What the-?" Kagome said, looking around. She was still in the well. 

            "_What in the world was that pink light?_" Kagome thought. She checked to make sure she was awake, and then looked up.

            "_I wonder what caused that pink light?_" Inuyasha pondered, as he walked over to the hole in the ground where the well was. He looked down.

            "Inuyasha?!"

            "Kagome?!"


	3. The Epilogue

**Letters**

by ArtikGato

Disclaimer: I'll put this simply. I own nothing. At least, nothing related to this story. 

Author's Notes: I decided to write an epilogue because I felt it was far too cruel to end the story where it did. ^_^ (that, and I'm sure a few people would have threatened me with violence and other such junk). So, I wrote the epilogue! This is a bit mushy and is on the verge of being _too mushy in my opinion, but whatever. Read at your own risk! If you're not a fan of Inu X Kagome then TURN BACK RIGHT NOW!! Don't say I didn't warn you! _

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, and smiled. She was talking with Sango. Shippo suddenly said something and made them laugh. Inuyasha glared at Shippo. Of course, because he was half-demon, he could hear what the full demon cub had said. Kagome turned to look at him.

            "Inuyasha, come sit with us," she invited, patting a spot on the floor next to her. He sighed, and began to walk over.

            _"Yesterday, we finally defeated Naruku, and got the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel from him. Now the Jewel is whole again, and everyone who had been wronged by Naruku has been avenged."_ Inuyasha contemplated. "_Kikyou is appeased now, and her false reincarnation no longer walks around in torment. Miroku is back to normal, and me--" _Inuyasha started, as he sat next to Kagome. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "_I'm perfectly content."_ At this display of affection between the human and the hanyou, Miroku raised an eyebrow, and looked at Sango. She glared at him, her hand menacingly near to her huge boomerang. He shrugged, defeatedly. 

            "Some things NEVER change," Shippo said, out loud, causing everyone but Miroku to laugh. Even Inuyasha. At the moment, he had no worries or cares, so he could afford to laugh. Kaede suddenly poked her head in the door.

            "Dinner is served," she said. Shippo bounced up and bounded out the door with an ecstatic 'ALL RIGHT!!!'. The rest of the occupants of the hut stood up and made their way toward the door.

            "_When we got back to the Village, Kaede insisted on having a feast for us as a celebration. I guess that could be expected, what with Naruku gone, the Sacred Jewel back in one piece, and all--er, MOST of the village's troubles gone,_" Inuyasha thought. When they reached the table where the food was laid out, they found Shippo already busily munching on his portion of the feast.

            "Some things never change," Kagome said, sighing, as they all sat down to eat. 

            "So, what are we going to do about the Sacred Jewel?" Kagome asked, after they were done eating. 

            "Well, I think that you should decide, Kagome. After all, without your help we would have never FOUND the jewels in the first place," Miroku replied. Inuyasha got a look that he was about to reply, but Sango cut him off.

            "We ALL helped win them in some way, so it wouldn't be fair to go by that," she said. Inuyasha blinked, and nodded. Everyone turned to look expectantly at Kagome.

            "What am **_I_** going to do with the Jewel?" she asked. Everyone shrugged. She stopped to think.

            "_Inuyasha wanted the Jewel so that he could become fully demon. But then when he met Kikyou she convinced him to become fully** human**. The Jewel can help demons become more powerful, but it can also help humans in the same way. What should I do with it?_" she pondered. She suddenly stood up.

            "Inuyasha, come with me," she said, and walked off toward the forest. They all looked at her, startled. He stood up and followed her. Miroku sighed.

            "I knew that she would use the Jewel on Inuyasha," he said. Shippo nodded.

            "Yes, but you have to wonder whether he will come back a full human or a full demon?" Sango pondered. 

            Kagome suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face Inuyasha. He stopped walking as well, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the expression on her face.

            "Inuyasha, I know that your greatest wish is to become full blooded," she started. He nodded.

             "But...I...we don't know what will happen after the Jewel is used. Will I ever be able to return to my own time? And if I do, will I ever be able to come back here?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her, and he could tell that she had been thinking about this for a long time. Possibly even since the _beginning_ of their quest. What troubled him is that he had been dreading the same thing. He silently drew her into a hug.

            "Kagome," Inuyasha started.      

            "Hmm?" she replied. 

            "I don't want to become a full demon--or a full human for that matter--if that means I'll lose you," he started. She blinked, startled.

            "_He would give up becoming a full demon for me? He's been relentlessly pursuing the Sacred Jewel for Kami-knows-how-long, and yet he is willing to give that up for me?" she thought._

            "I've been through that once, and I don't want to go through it again. So..." he started. She pulled away from him and looked at him.

            "I know what you're going to say. We'll keep the Sacred Jewel safe, and never use it, right?" she replied. He nodded. 

            "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. Tears of happiness and relief were starting to form in her eyes.

            "Are you okay?" he asked. 

            "Just relieved. I was hoping that you wouldn't want to use the Jewel, but if you had, I wouldn't have stopped you," Kagome replied. He looked at her in shock. She just shook her head.

            "Come on, we should head back. We'll protect the Jewel…together," she said. 

            "We'll both be in a lot of danger," he warned her. She laughed slightly.

            "I don't care. We were both in a lot of danger trying to get the jewel back together, so why should protecting it be any different?" she asked. He blinked. 

            "_She's got a point there_," he thought. 

            "Besides, Miroku, Sango and Shippo will help us. And, if worse comes to worse, I can always take the Jewel back with me to my own era, where there aren't so many demons," Kagome reasoned. Inuyasha just nodded, and they started to walk back to the village, together. Inuyasha suddenly began to wonder if he would have made the same choice had Naruku _not destroyed the well six months ago. He shrugged. "__Who knows?" _

Fin

Owari

The End

Goodbye Now

Why are you still here?!

LEAVE!!

Oh, review first…

-ArtikGato-


End file.
